


Still Sore

by lumifuer



Category: Hatfields & McCoys (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Civil War, F/M, Family Feud - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: One mysterious injury that could cause another family feud.





	Still Sore

**Author's Note:**

> Request!

"Damn it," you swore under your breath. The jug of milk that you had just placed on the table was laying on the floor, a white liquid was spilling out of it and forming a small puddle. Everything according to cat's plan.

Before you could think, you stood up and pulled up your sleeves before immediately freezing in place upon realizing that Will had already seen the bruise on your wrist.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, quickly taking your hand into his and gently running his fingertips over the purple welts that you had been carefully hiding under the thick fabric of your clothing for the past few days.

You hesitated, trying to free your hand but he wouldn't let you go. His eyes were filled with worry but you could sense a dangerous note to them as well. He was ready to take on anyone who laid a finger on you. And that was the reason you had to hide it in the first place.

"It's nothing, love," you insisted but the tired sigh that followed the statement was enough to make him doubt your words.

"Was it one of the McCoy boys?" he continued. His voice became low, sharp at the edges. You shivered feeling his eyes carefully examining yours, searching for something that would help him name the responsible one.

"I don't want to cause any trouble," you whispered, finally able to pull your hand away from him.

His lips parted when he suddenly came to the realization.

"Was it my brother?" he asked. His voice was shaking and you couldn't tell whether it was caused by the immense anger or disbelief burning his soul.

You delayed your response enough for him to become completely convinced that it was Johnse's doing. You dropped your gaze, trying to think of the best way to calm him down before he does something he might live to regret.

"It wasn't his intention to hurt me," you explained, emphasising every word.

Your eyes met and you knew there was no coming back from this accusations. Cap surely did love his brother more than life himself but he was willing to throw it all away for the sake of your well-being, your read it all on his face. You pressed your lips together, a subconscious punishment for opening your mouth and not stopping the statements against his own kin from flowing out of them.

Clenching his jaw, he was trying to work through his madness, regain the control over his thoughts. He glanced at the gun leaned against a wooden wall as if he wanted to grab it and beat some sense into Johnse with its stock.

Enough was enough.

You cautiously cupped his cheeks and forced him to look back at you. His heart was torn between the loyalty to his family, the unspoken oath to protect his own blood and the feelings he had for you. Both drives were aggressively trying to pull him on their side, causing a torment he couldn't defeat.

"It was an accident," your voice sounded weak but you weren't giving up just yet, "he was drunk, wanted to ask me for a dance, his grab got little too tight, that's all."

"Sounds like him," Cap spat out with an irritated tone in his voice, "someone ought to teach him to keep those hands to himself."

"And to drink less, while that special someone's at it," you smirked, feeling that his anger was slowly wearing off.

He finally cracked a slight smile and you could breathe calmly at last.

"But no violence, please," you made him promise.

He sighed but nodded his head in agreement. You could feel the relief in the way he put his hands around your waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
